Saramandora
, also known as Saramandra or Salamandra, is a salamander-like monster that serves the Alien Gorgon from the TV series, Ultraman 80. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Planet Gorgon *Attack: 800 *Defense: 800 *Speed: 900 History Ultraman 80 A tool of destruction used by the Alien Gorgon, Saramandora went on a rampage in Tokyo. Buildings crumbled into piles of debris as it assaulted everything in sight, and UGM's weapons were proving useless against the beast. Before Ultraman 80 could come into play, however, its alien masters summoned Saramandora back. The reptile would be unleashed yet again after the Alien Gorgon's second plan failed. The creature was again on the offensive, and this time it was also using its cannon-like blasts. Destroying several jets and bringing down the specialized aircraft utilized by UGM, Ultraman 80 was forced into action to contend with the beast. The monster’s cannon blasts were no use against such a being, but when he switched to his flames, the giant put up a shield and fought back, eventually using the Saxium Ray, but it did little against the creature. Surprised by this, Ultraman 80 moved in again, pummeling Saramandora again before firing his eye beams, destroying the monster. Trivia *Saramandora's roar is a reused roar of the Toho monster Maguma. *Saramandora's suit would later be used for Lavras. Ultraman Mebius Saramandora's history is never explained as he ambushes both Mirai and Serizawa (Ultraman Mebius and Hikari's human forms). Both quickly assumed their Ultra forms, with Mebius managing to toss Saramandora aside and used his Mebium Shoot to finish him quickly. However, Saramandora's armored-plated skin allowed him to shrug it off and then he beat Mebius to the ground, so Hikari fought the monster. Hikari had little to no trouble beating and tossing Saramandora around and then finished it off with a quick slash from his Knight Blade, which seemingly destroyed Saramandora. At first it seemed Saramandora was destroyed, but in fact was still alive due to regeneration. (Not every single cell was destroyed when Hikari "destroyed" him with his blade.) Saramandora later returned that day to resume his rampage. Team GUYS tried to take care of the monster themselves but were no match for Saramandora. Ultraman Hikari later returned and tried to take Saramandora by himself, but was beaten down by the monster. Once GUYS found Saramandora's weak spot under his chin they struck it, stunning Saramandora temporarily. With that opening, Ultraman Mebius returned to aid Hikari and together they both destroyed Saramandora completely by blasting him with the Mebium Shoot and the Knight Shoot together. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness After the destruction of Alien Empera and Ultraman Mebius left Earth, things on Earth seemed to quiet down. However, this would not last long as the monster Saramandora suddenly appeared. GUYS acted quickly and managed to injure Saramandora by hitting the soft spot under his neck. After some clever tactics Salamandora exploded, but he was only one of a few monsters revived by Armored Darkness. Trivia *Alongside other revived monsters in the Gaiden, this Saramandora basically reuses the clips from the original series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle In this series, Saramandora is partnered with the monsters Nova and Lunaticks and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave, but Saramandora and Lunatix double-teamed Gomora and beat him down. Before the battle could progress much further, both Saramandora and Lunaticks were destroyed by the appearance of four black ships that would immediately reveal themselves to be a malfunction robot from Planet Pedan. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Saramandora is seen battling Eleking, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *When Gomora battled him and grabbed his head, Saramandora's scream was a reused roar from another of Toho's monsters, Rodan. *In the first episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Haruna Peguila on his computer, Salamandora's silhouette from Ultraman Mebius can be seen along with Gudon, Birdon, Twin Tail, Vakishim, and Alien Mefilas. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Saramandora was partnered up with the monsters Dorako and Bemstar as their leader, Alien Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers. However, they were met by surprise from Dan's capsule monsters Windom, Miclas, and Agira. Saramandora fought Windom. After Rei and Mirai were rescued, Windom destroyed Saramandora with his Laser Shot. Trivia *In the original screenplay, Saramandora was originally supposed to battle Agira. *Although not physically seen, Saramandora makes part of Beryudora's left arm. Ultraman Ginga Saramandora appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with many other Spark Dolls are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Saramandora returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman X Saramandora appeared in the series as a Spark Doll along with King Crab, Sadola, and two others recovered by Xio from an unknown mission. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Saramandora's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Saramandora, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Saramandora's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Saramandora, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Powers and Weapons * : Saramandora can emit and spew a deadly, super-heated stream of fire, estimated to be over 13,000 degrees, breathed from his mouth and nostrils that can make buildings explode. *Fireballs: By gathering up heat in his mouth, Saramandora can fire powerful fireballs. *Organic Missile Cannon Blasts: When needed, Saramandora can fire several cannon-like, missile-strength missile blasts from his mouth in rapid succession. They have little effect on other monsters. *Regeneration: Thanks to a unique enzyme generated by an organ in his throat, Saramandora has a powerful form of regeneration that allows it to heal small wounds quickly and large damage in just hours. Not only can he heal wounds, but if his body is destroyed, even if just one cell remains, he can regenerate in hours. *Armored Skin: Saramandora's hide skin is covered in a type of thick armor that is strong enough to resist some energy attacks, like Ultraman 80's energy attacks and the Mebium Shoot, and can stand up to multiple finisher beams before finally going down, allowing him to survive energy based attacks. However, the area under his jaw isn't protected and if struck, can stun Salamandora greatly. * : The end of Saramandora's tail is flattened and has spikes protruding from it. He can whip foes with great force. *Burrowing: In the Ultra Galaxy movie, Saramandora is able to burrow underground. :;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Saramandora charges and launch a fireball to the sky as it disperses and rains on the opponent. Weakness The red spot underneath Saramandora's chin is unprotected and very tender. Attacking it directly causes Saramandora great pain. It will stop Saramandora from regenerating since it is were the enzyme is produced. SaraFlame.gif|Saramanic Fire Saramandora Fireballs.png|Fireballs SaraMissiles.gif|Organic Missile Cannon Blasts ArmoredSara.gif|Armored Skin Saramandora Burrowing.png|Burrowing Saramandora_Burning_Rain.jpg|Burning Rain Toys File:005_zps000db76f.jpg|left|Bandai Saramandora 1989 File:10103131a2.jpg|left|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Saramandora File:TOY-TOK-03356.jpg|left|Ultra Monster 500 Series #24 Saramandora Spark Doll id:Saramandora ja:サラマンドラ Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Beryudora's Left Arm